Tomorrow will be kinder
by Tinywhim
Summary: "You can become a hero." "No, I can't." She replied. "I'm a villain." "What you used to be doesn't matter if you do the right choices in the future." "Once upon a time" belongs to fairy tales. To happy endings. Yet, our story is not a fairy tale at all. If you're looking for the right word, a tragedy would be more appropriate. [Kirishima/OC]
1. EPIGRAPH

_/EPIGRAPH/_

 _PEACE IS NOT ALL MIGHTY_

 _JUSTICE IS NOT FAIR_

 _LIFE IS TO END_

 _AND THE WORLD TO BURN_


	2. PROLOGUE

/PROLOGUE/

 **THE PEACE KILLER**

 _A stain covers yours heart, tears you apart just like a sleeping cancer._

That was it. That what the moment. The moment she had been waiting for a very long time. The moment she would kill the Symbol of peace. She was brought to the world to kill All Might, wasn't she ? That's what she had been told during her childhood. Every fiber of her being begged her to end his life. It would be so easy. She could do it in a blink of an eye. She practiced it several times, back there. She raised her hand toward the hero and she gathered the psychic energy inside her palm. Enough to erase Tokyo. _Let go._ It would kill him immediately. _Let go !_ Why couldn't she bring herself to… ? _Kill All Might !_ The way he had looked at her ethe day before... It changed the way she viewed him, the way she felt about him. It changed **_g_**. LET IT GO !

And so she did.


	3. TRAGEDY

/ CHAPTER ONE /  
 **TRAGEDY**

[Image]

 _An innocent child with a thorn in her heart._

Once upon a time... No. It can't really begin like this. "Once upon a time" belongs to fairy tales. To happy endings. Yet, our story is not a fairy tale at all. If you're looking for the right word, a tragedy would be more appropriate. This is not a story where everything is beautiful and shiny. Life is not fair. Life is dark. Darkest than night. We always said that the night is darker just before the dawn. And yet it seemed that for Satsuki Shironaka, the dawn never came.

She couldn't really remember much of her childhood apart from a few things. She remembered having her parents killed by some heroes. She remembered being frightened. She remembered being taken care of by her teacher. She remembered being told that heroes were people who considered themselves above everyone else. She remembered being told that justice is not fair, that it is twisted, and that only you can make your own justice. She remembered pain. An intense pain, so much pain she could barely breathe. Then, nothing. She never felt pain again. She forgot it. Just like she forgot where she came from.

She was obedient, she truly was. She was a good girl. She did everything that was expected from her. She couldn't remember much of her childhood. Apart from her mother. She had died when she was around 4, when she got her quirks. She remembered one more thing. She remembered All Might killing her mother. And she didn't like it at all. She didn't really understand why he did it. Her mother was nice. She was a good person. Never hurt anyone. Why then ? Why would the so called Symbol of peace do that ? She never understood. But that's when her Teacher arrived into her life.

He was nice, he was merciful. He took her in when her mother died, he took care of her, he educated her. Even though she was only six years old, she was clever. Far too clever for her own good. Her Teacher never spoke to her like you speak to a child. He always considered her as an adult and considered her as his equal. How many time did he call her princess? How many times did he tell her that she owned the world ? And yet, she never seemed to really catch it.

She didn't really get the chance to play with other kid. She would always train, more than 8 hours a day and there weren't any children around her house. Well, except for one white haired boy. Tomura-kun was weird. She liked him, only when he was nice. But unlike her, he was still a petulant child. And they were six years old ! He was also told he owned the world, maybe too often. And he seemed to have taken an interest in her. A great one. He used to care only about himself but with her in his life, you could be sure that she was the first thing on his mind. Or at least, the second. In his vision of the world, he was the King. She was his Queen.

"The Boss said that he wanted to see you." Called Kurogiri.

She purple-haired girl raised her eyes to meet his gaze. She liked Kurogiri. He was nice to her. He would always make her a good hot chocolate after her training. To reward her for her good behavior. When she was brought there, in this HQ, she was very scared and she refused to speak for several days. He was the first one she spoke too. The very first she trusted. He was the one who taught her so many intellectual words. She read a lot of books with him. She also liked the way he dressed.

"Do you know why ?" He shrugged.

"He didn't say."

"Could you carry me there ?" If it were for someone else, they would have replied that she had legs and that she'd better bloody use them. But since it was him, he only sighed and carried her on his back. He knew she was exhausted because of her training. "Thank you."

* * *

"I heard that your training sessions improved." Sensei declared as she took a seat in the chair that was far too big for her. She nodded.

"Yes, I can extend my protection to someone else."

"But does that put you in danger ?" He wondered.

"For now, yes. But when I have mastered it, I'll be able to protect myself and someone else." He chuckled.

"I forgot about how ambitious you are." She frowned.

"What's a man with no ambition ?" He chuckled. She did remember what he taught her.

"Nothing." She hummed in approval.

"When will I be able to go downtown ?" When she was a good girl, she was allowed to go downtown. And it had been quite a long time since she last went out.

"If you manage to improve your protection, then yes." He seriously replied and she merely smile.

"Will do, Sensei. Can I go training now ?"

"Yes, you may."

He observed the little girl leave the room and smirked. She had quite the temper. He knew she didn't really like him, but he didn't really care. He didn't need her to like him, he needed her to be strong. Strong enough to defeat the Symbol of Peace. She was the perfect weapon. Her quirks were quite unique and fitted together perfectly. Even though she was barely six years old, she was as powerful as his staff. Of course, she didn't master her powers yet, but he knew that when she would, Satsuki would become as strong as him. He wouldn't allow her to be stronger, not yet. She needed to wait a little. _Just a little bit more._

"Satsuki-chan, let's go training !" Tomura-kun called her as she was walking in the corridors.

"Alright, let's go."

She just hoped he was in a good mood today. And indeed he was. They were used to spare together because of their age and height, even though he was slightly taller than her. But because of her quirks, they did not train were everyone else did. They went deeper. There was a massive room, several feet under the HQ. It was a soundproof room, filled with trees and plants. She took a deep breath as she raised both of her hand and gathered the psychic energy around. The energy ball, from which the color matched her hair, was quite small and yet terribly destructive.

She made it grow a little more, and threw it on the target in front of her. It was turned to dust. She smiled slightly, and re started again. Every time she made a new ball, she tried to make it bigger, until she couldn't take it anymore. She had to improve and she had to get better. That's what they told her. They brainwashed her and led her to believe that one day, she'd be able to kill All Might. The very same man that killed her darling mother.

Not far away from her, Shigaraki was observing her closely. He had known her for only a year, she'd been here longer than he had been, and he couldn't help but to be amazed by her powers. He didn't know that it was possible for someone to get two quirks. He had to admit that he was somehow jealous, because she got more attention than him. She trained more and she was more powerful than him. He didn't like it. But he liked her. He liked her because she was a tragedy. And he liked tragedies. Their teacher always told them that they would rule the world and become the King and the Queen. And Shigaraki Tomura thought he'd look great with a crown.

* * *

Satsuki's room was quite empty, for a child's room. I mean, there were some books and some drawings, but nothing more. No toys, no dolls. She didn't need those, did she ? Plus, she didn't really have time to play with toys. She was far too busy training. Her bed was huge for her, she didn't really care. It was comfortable and it was enough for her. Exhausted from her training, she laid in her and closed her eyes.

She had been with them for four years and yet, she didn't feel like she belonged here. She couldn't tell the difference between good or bad anymore because of her new education. She never killed everyone, though. Because her mother always told her that killing was bad. Her mother. She felt the tears rising. She couldn't even remember her face. What did she look like ? How did her laughter sound like ? Did she ever sing to her to fall asleep ? She couldn't remember. So when she stared at her reflection, she only hoped that she looked like her mother. Because if so, she'd have a vague idea of what she looked like.

She knew her life was not a fairy tale, it couldn't be. It only was a pure tragedy. 

_But my dear child, tell me about a hero who never suffered._

 _I can't._

* * *

Hello dear ! Here's my first chapter of TWBK, I hope you liked it ! Lately I've been in love with bnha and I had to write a fanfic about it. There are so many characters that I love, so many fanfics I want to write and so many plots I want to explore. I decided to post this one first because I didn't see a lot of Kirishima/OC fanfic. He's one of my favorite (well he is an absolute darling, isn't he?) and I think that's a shame that there aren't much fanfic about him. So here I am with this little baby I just created. You can also find this fanfic on Quotev, if you like reading there. I can't wait to completely introduce you my OC as well as her relationship with the other characters.

Please, do tell me what you thought about it !  
Have a nice day !  
Tiny.


End file.
